Love and Life Cycle
by ShixieL
Summary: Sepenggal kisah dari kehidupan yang dijalani Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin. BL. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Choi Siwon yang memiliki segala yang didambakan oleh setiap orang; harta, kekuasaan, istri cantik dan putra yang pantas dibanggakan. Namun, itu bukanlah hidup yang dia inginkan. Yang dia benar-benar inginkan dalam hidupnya adalah orang itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang dokter muda, memiliki karir yang menjanjikan, masa depan cemerlang, single dan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pebisnis muda, salah satu dari dua teman masa kecilnya, Shim Changmin. Namun hatinya masih meneriakkan satu nama, nama yang tidak seharusnya disebut olehnya.

Shim Changmin, mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dengan segenap hatinya, walaupun dia sadar bahwa hati kekasihnya belum menjadi miliknya.

Cinta,

Nafsu,

Tanggung Jawab

Keluarga…

Kebahagiaan siapakah yang dia perjuangkan? Cinta siapakah yang dia butuhkan?

_**For me love is something complicated but not exaggerated. It goes beyond word either boundary. Love's a mixture in which I couldn't differ of being selfish or becoming selfless. (credit goes to Alec_Jovanka , my brother) **_

_**Bagiku cinta adalah sesuatu yang rumit meski bukan dilebih-lebihkan. Tidak ada kata-kata untuk menjelaskan cinta, juga tidak ada batas untuk cinta. Cinta adalah perpaudan dimana aku tidak dapat membedakan apakah disaat kita berhadapan dengan cinta kita akan menjadi egois atau justru mengorbankan diri tanpa memiliki pamrih (credit goes to Alec_Jovanka, my brother)**_

Note: Ini sudah saya publish dengan nama MinYeonRin di AFF dengan bahasa Inggris sampai chapter 7, namun saya ingin membuat versi bahasa Indonesinya. Jika readers setuju atau menganggap ceritanya menarik, akan saya upload versi bahasa Indonesia nya untuk chapter pertama malam ini.

Gimawo~~~~~~~

Love

ShixieL/at sevinnevien


	2. It's a shame

**_Hi! Just for your information, saya sudah pernah publish ff ini dengan judul yang sama 'Love and Life Cycle' on Aff undername MinYeonRin in English sampai chapter 7 untuk saat ini, but just because I do want to make the Indonesian version of it, saya mengubahnya menjadi versi Indonesia dengan beberapa perubahan. So I don't do plagiarism or stuffs. :)_**

**_*reupload, karena entah bagaimana chap ini sewaktu diupload susunan pharagrafnya teracak di bagian awal*_**

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun (Slight: ChangKyu-WonYoung)

Disclaimer : Sadly they are not mine, but WonKyu belong to each other.

Other Casts : Will be introduced later on.

Warning : Boys Love , no GS, Typo(s)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa_

"Daddy.. Apakah aku harus disuntik?" Bocah berumur enam tahun itu dengan kedua lesung pipi yang diwarisi dari sang ayah menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan takut. Menundukkan badannya, sang ayah meraih putranya dan menggendongnya dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar.

"Ya, kau membutuhkannya, Big Boy. Kenapa? Kau takut, hmm?" Dia mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam dan mata yang bulat besar mengerjap dengan polos, anak itu bergumam, "Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Kata ibu, aku sudah sekuat Superman!" si bocah terkikik. Dia memang sangat mengidolakan superhero tersebut.

Tersenyum , Siwon menjelaskan kepada putra semata wayangnya, "Tentu, kau akan menjadi sekuat Superman seperti daddy setelah kau disuntik, mengerti?" Siwon mengecup dahi anaknya, alis matanya bertaut, Bagaimana mungkin istrinya mengatakan Minho baik-baik saja ketika jelas-jelas Minho sedang terkena demam tinggi seperti ini?

"Okay daddy! Aku akan menjadi anak baik jadi aku bisa menjadi seperti daddy saat aku dewasa!" celetuk polos Minho yang terdengar riang, mau tak mau membuat Siwon sedikit terkekeh.

Ayah dan anak itu memang sangat mirip, seakan melihat pantulan di cermin. Sama-sama memiliki rambut hitam kelam dan obsidian berwarna onyx, dengan lesung pipi dalam di kedua pipinya. Choi Siwon kembali tersenyum, putranya memang sangat serupa dengannya, hal yang sangat ia syukuri. Siwon bukan membenci istrinya sampai tidak ingin putranya mewarisi darah sang istri, hanya, yah, kehidupan rumah tangganya memang sangat complicated dan jika dia bisa, Siwon tidak ingin memikirkannya barang sedikitpun.

Ayah dan anak itu memasuki area untuk pemeriksaan anak-anak, dan disambut oleh resepsionis yang bertugas disana. "Selamat pagi Siwon-ssi, Minho-ah. Dokter Cho sudah menunggu diruangannya, kalian bisa langsung menuju kesana." Sapa resepsionis tersebut ramah, sedikit terlalu ramah malah, namun tidak bisa disalahkan, apalagi saat ini dia berhadapan dengan seorang Choi Siwon, laki-laki muda tampan dan dan memiliki segalanya."Oh dan dokter Cho tadi bilang kalau dia memiliki lollipop untukmu, Minho-ah, hwaiting!"

Senyum Minho semakin lebar. Minho tahu bahwa dokter Cho selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, aman dan terlindungi bahkan walaupun dia harus disuntik. Dia tidak seperti dokter-dokter lain yang diceritakan oleh teman-temannya. Dia sangat baik dan Minho sangat menyukainya. Siwon masih membawa Minho dalam gendongannya, masuk ke ruang dokter, mendudukan jagoan kecilnya dan menggelitikinya, membuat Minho tertawa renyah.

Siwon harus mengakui, kehidupan yang dimilikinya sekarang ini bukanlah yang diinginkannya,meskipun orang lain melihat bahwa dia memiliki kehidupan sempurna yang diidam-idamkan setiap orang, namun justru baginya semua itu terasa kosong. Kekuasaan, kekayaan berlimpah, seorang istri super model, terlihat menggiurkan padahal semuanya berantakan, hanya putranyalah yang membuatnya mampu menjalani hidupnya dengan sedikit normal.

Siwon merasa bahwa putranya mampu membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang tanpa pamrih. Dia tersenyum ketika jagoan kecilnya tersenyum, tertawa ketika Minho tertawa dan panic ketika Minho terlambat pulang sekolah, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang dialaminya semenjak menjadi orang tua.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan senyuman Minho kembali melebar. Dokter Cho adalah seorang dokter muda, berperawakan tinggi, memiliki pinggang ramping dan tubuh semampai, namja dengan kecantikan yang alami dan kulit putih pucat, mengenakan jas putih dengan tshirt Vneck hijau tua dan jeans silver pudar, stethoscope menggantung di lehernya.

Senyum jahil menghiasi sudut bibir dokter Cho, tetapi Minho tahu, dibalik itu semua, tatapan mata lembut yang sewarna madu itu menyimpan kebaikan dan kelembutan. Bukankah anak kecil lebih peka terhadap hal-hal seperti itu?

"Kyuhyunnie hyung.. Kyuhyunnie hyung.. Hyung kangen padaku tidak?" Minho merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, berharap untuk mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari Kyuhyun hyung, sang dokter kesayangannya, tentu saja itu jika dia beruntung. "Aku kangen main game lagi dengan hyung. Daddy tidak asyik sih kalau diajak main, kalah terus!" Minho cemberut., sedikit mengadu pada dokter Cho.

"Minho-yah, panggil beliau dokter Cho, bukan Kyuhyun hyung. Berlakulah sopan." Tegur Siwon, membuat Minho semakin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa Siwon-ssi. " Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum singkat. Satu tangannya meraih tangan mungil Minho dan mengusap-usap lembut. "Tentu aku merindukanmu, Minho-ya. Minho ingin main game lagi dengan hyung, eh? Boleh, tapi ada yang harus kita kerjakan terlebih dahulu, ne?" Kyuhyun menatap Minho, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Hyung janji?" Tanya Minho penuh harap. "Tentu~~~ Sangat menyenangkan bermain dengan Superman kecil-ku, bukan?"

Minho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat sampai tubuh bocah itu ikut bergoyang, membuat Siwon yang duduk disebelahnya harus menahan tubuh Minho. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun yang melihat antusiasme bocah kecil itu tidak sanggup menahan senyum melihat kepolosan Minho.

"Okay, sekarang, Minho bantu hyung mengisi formulir dulu, ne? emm, nama… Mudah Choi Minho, benar kan? Usia… emmm.. lima tahun…" Kyuhyun bergumam, kedua matanya melirik Minho, alisnya terangkat, sedikit menjahili bocah itu.

"ANDWE! Aku sudah enam tahun hyung! Aku sudah besar sekarang… Hyung jahat, kenapa hyung bisa lupa?" Rengek Minho tidak terima. Kyuhyun pura-pura terperanjat, dia melangkah mendekati Minho yang menyilangkan tangannya di dada, tanda bahwa ia sedang merajuk.

"Aigooo… Lihat, kau sudah besar sekarang… Hyung tidak menyadarinya… Bahkan Minho kelihatan tinggi, lihat, kakimu hampir menyentuh lantai, Minho-yah!" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Minho bangga, membuat tawa anak itu berderai.

Kyuhyun kembali mengisi formulir dimejanya. Tanpa disadari mereka, Siwon memperhatikan semua kejadian itu dengan seksama. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun hanya bercanda dengan Minho, Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukan anak-anak dengan kebaikan dan kelembutan yang tulus, berbanding terbalik dengan sikap sedikit menyebalkan yang kadang dia tunjukkan di depan para sahabatnya. Ya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun adalah teman , bahkan sahabat dari kecil. Mereka bertiga, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan satu lagi namja bernama Shim Changmin hampir seperti saudara, dulu. Siwon sekarang ini sangat menikmati adegan yang tersuguh dihadapannya, anaknya yang berceloteh riang menanggapi candaan Kyuhyun, suasana hangat yang membuat hatinya terasa ringan, bagaimana Kyuhyun selalu menanggapi celotehan khas anak kecil Minho, bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukan Minho, bagaimana Minho terlihat nyaman dan sangat mengagumi 'dokter Cho'nya.

Siwon tidak mungkin untuk tidak membayangkan,

Seandainya saja… Seandainya inilah keluarganya, dengan Minho sang jagoan kecil yang sangat dibanggakannya.. Dengan Cho Kyuhyun.. satu-satunya orang yang sanggup mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Namun, kenyataan yang ada justru sangat pahit, dan Siwon hanya mampu menelannya kembali. Harga yang harus dia bayar.

"Ayo lipat lengan kemejamu keatas, Minho…" perintah dokter Cho, dan Minho langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kyu, Minho memang selalu mematuhi Kyu tanpa banyak bertanya. Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan Minho, memberikan disinfektan di area tersebut dan mulai menyiapkan jarum suntik. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minho, tersenyum lembut melihat mata Minho kembali membelalak ngeri. "Mau memegang tangan hyung?" Kyuhyun menawarkan sebelah tangannya.

Minho menatap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Dia merasa dia sudah besar sekarang, sudah enam tahun, seharusnya sudah tidak takut dengan jarum suntik, akan memalukan kalau dia takut, tapi begitu melihat jarum tadi, perutnya melilit. Minho takut, tapi tidak mau mengakui nya, bukankah dia mau jadi Superman? Mana ada Superman penakut. Minho berpikir keras. Namun, ternyata ketakutan akan jarum suntik kembali membuatnya sedikit gemetar.

"O-okay… Minho mau menggenggam tangan hyung sekali ini saja, ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum meyakinkan si bocah kecil yang langsung menggenggam tangannya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Okay! Sudah selesai!" Kyuhyun memberi tahu selang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Eh? Benarkah? Omo.. Cepat sekali.. Dan tidak sakit sedikitpun.." Minho mengerjapkan matanya, masih tidak percaya jika dia sudah disuntik. Minho masih meneliti kearah lengannya, benar-benar tidak sakit gumamnya senang dan mata Minho berbinar-binar ketika Kyuhyun menempelkan plester dengan gambar Superman di bekas tempat dia disuntik.

"Gomawo hyung~~~~" Teriaknya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, inilah kenapa dia menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai dokter anak. Anak-anak memiliki hati yang polos dan bersih, dan cara mereka bergembira dengan tulus membuat hatinya hangat.

"Kyuhyunnie hyung.. Maukah hyung makan malam dengan dirumahku? Nanti daddy akan memesan pizza dan kita bisa bermain games, daddy kemarin membelikanku games banyak sekali hyung…" Ucap Minho sambil kembali membentangkan tangannya seakan menggambarkan seberapa banyak kaset games yang didapatnya. "Ya? Bisa kan Hyung? Boleh kan daddy?" Minho menatap Siwon sambil menarik ujung jas yang dikenakan SIwon, meminta persetujuan.

Siwon sontak mengarahkan pandangannya dari putranya ke dokter muda didepannya, dokter muda sekaligus sahabatnya semasa kuliah, sahabat yang Siwon tahu pernah menyukainya melebihi perasaan suka antar teman.

"Maaf, Minho-yah. Hyung sudah ada janji penting dengan teman hyung, malam ini. Lain kali, bagaimana? Nah, sekarang sudah beres, kalian boleh pergi, dan Minho-yah, lain kali kita ketemu, tapi diluar rumah sakit, oke? Ah dan jangan lupa, hadiah kecil untuk Supermanku yang hebat hari ini!" Kyuhyun mengangsurkan lollipop besar kejemari Minho. Yang tentu saja disambut sukacita, bahkan Minho sampai memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun saking senangnya.

Meski tidak puas karena petang ini Minho tidak bisa bermain games dengan Kyuhyun tapi Minho mengangguk tanda setuju, sedangkan Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya , berpamitan pada dokter Cho. Siwon menggandeng tangan mungil Minho, namun saat mereka ada di depan meja resepsionis, langkah Siwon terhenti.

"Minho, tunggu disini sebentar, ne? Ada yang ingin daddy tanyakan pada dokter Cho, Jangan kemana-mana dan jadi anak baik, oke?" Tanya Siwon sambil berjongkok dan mengecup pipi Minho sekilas. "Bisakah anda menjaganya sebentar?" Tanya Siwon kepada resepsionis. "Tentu saja Siwon-ssi." Jawab perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis yang sayangnya tidak diindahkan oleh SIwon.

.

.

.

Siwon berada dibelakang Kyuhyun etika dokter muda itu hendak memasuki ruangannya sekembalinya dia dari toilet. Tepat ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangannya, Siwon mendorongnya masuk sambil menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangannya, tidak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk berteriak apalagi memberontak, dan langsung mengunci pintu ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan yang membungkam mulutnya, membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan orang yang dengan tiba-tiba bertindak diluar nalar. Sorot matanya tajam ketika menyadari siapa yang telah mendorngnya barusan. "Demi Tuhan, Siwon! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Atau kau sudah kehilangan o-?" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan omelannya, bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Siwon, bahkan kedua lengan kekar Siwon memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Jari-jari Kyuhyun mencengkeram kemeja dan jas Siwon dibagian depan, dia takut kehilangan keseimbangan ketika tubuhnya terasa ringan, sensasi aneh yang langsung menyebar disekujur tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun merasakan lidah Siwon membelai lembut bibirnya, menjilat penuh sensual.

Hangat, geli, seakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya bersamaan didalam perut Kyuhyun. Siwon menggigit bibir Kyuhyun, menyesap bibir bagian bawahnya, menjilat gigi Kyuhyun yang masih setia menutup. Membuat sang dokter tidak sengaja mendesah.

Siwon selalu menyukai aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu selalu beraroma segar, perpaduan lemon dan peppermint. Rambut yang menggelitik hidung mancung SIwon tiap kali dia menyeruakkan hidungnya diperpotongan leher namja itu, kulit puti pucat yang halus dan mengundang untuk disentuh, lagi dan lagi…

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman itu saat dia merasa membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Dan meskipun Kyuhyun tergoda oleh nafsu atas perlakuan Siwon, tapi otak rasionalnya masih mampu untuk berpikir jernih membuat Kyuhyun mencoba membebaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon. Namun Siwon justru bergeming, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggang Kyuhyun, menolak untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon, masih mencoba menstabilkan nafas, obsidian gelapnya semakin terasa gelap oleh nafsu.

"Ada apa? Ada apa kau tanya? Kau sudah menikah Siwon! Sudah menikah bahkan memiliki anak!" Kyuhyun sedikit histeris walau dia sudah berusaha mengontrol suara dan emosinya yang meluap. "Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Memalingkan mukanya dari Siwon.

Siwon tidak menggubris. "Janji penting, hah? Kencan maksudmu? Dengan dia?" Tanya Siwon, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan nada ketidaksukaan dan possessive nya. Kyuhyun masih memberontak didekapan Siwon, meski Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar memberontak, dia tidak mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. Dan Siwon tahu, bahwa jauh, jauh dilubuk hati Kyuhyun, dia juga menginginkan pelukannya.

"Siwon.. Mengertilah. Aku dan Changmin.. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan lebih lama ketimbang ketika kau kembali ke Korea dan bertingkah seperti ini…" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon justru mengeratkan pelukannya, dahinya bertemu dengan dahi Kyuhyun. " It hurts … Kyu…" Gumam Siwon.

"Apanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Hatiku.." Jawab Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. Siwon mengangkat tangannya, menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, hidung mancung, kedua mata dengan warna madu, bulu mata panjang, tulang pipi yang terpahat dengan indahnya, bibir penuh yang membuatnya ingin mendaratkan ciuman berkali-kali tanpa akhir.

"Ya.. tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan tentang itu.." Ucap Kyuhun, mengedikkan bahunya. Namun, mata Kyuhyun kembali serius, "Siwon, dengar, aku sudah mencoba melupakanmu semampu yang aku bisa, jadi kumohon.. Berhentilah memainkan perasaanku…" Kyuhyun memohon. Hatinya sendiri sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi ini semua.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku" Siwon tegas berkata. Kembali mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Kyuhyun. Tangannya berada di dada Kyuhyun, satu jempolnya mengusap nipple Kyuhyun yang tersembunyi dibawah T-shirt hijau tua yang dikenakannya. Satu tangan Siwon yang bebas meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menuntun jemari-jemari lentik itu kearah kejantanan Siwon yang sudah menegang di balik celana kainnya. Menyuruh Kyuhyun merasakan seberapa besar Siwon menginginkan pemuda itu detik ini.

Siwon semkin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika Kyuhyun mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Jangan…" erang Kyuhyun tertahan di leher SIwon, ketika Siwon menyentuhkan bibirnya di area dekat telinga Kyuhyun, tempat dimana Siwon tahu itulah tempat sensitive Kyuhyun. Menambahkan rangsangan yang diberikannya terhadap tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Hentikan aku…" Siwon mendesah, melepaskan ikat pinggang celana Kyuhyun, beserta celana dan segala jenis fabric yang menutupi kejantanan Kyu. Tangan terampil Siwon sudah mengusap perlahan daerah pusat Kyuhyun. Mengelus dan menggenggam erat, meremas, hingga jari-jari Siwon sedikit basah akibat cairan yang sedikit demi sedikit membasahi area itu.

"Astaga.. Si-Siwon…" Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan, mencoba bernafas, tubuhnya bergetar nikmat. Pikirannya blank.

"Ah…" Erang Kyuhyun seiring bertambahnya kecepatan tangan Siwon memanjakan kejantananya. Siwon tahu betul seberapa kuat dia harus meremas, seberapa cepat dia bergerak. Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Ah. Si-Siwon… aku….." Kyuhyun terbata, diujung tanduk. Tapi Siwon justru menutup lubang kecil disana dengan ujung jarinya, "Katakan jika kau mencintaiku…"

Kyuhyun hampir terisak.. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, Siwon melepas jemarinya, membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang.

"Hmmmhhhhhhh~~~" Desahnya lega ketika akhirnya dia mencapai titik puasnya, tubuhnya limbung, lemas dalam dekapan erat Siwon.

Tanpa melepas pelukannya, dan Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar didada bidangnya, Siwonmerapikan baju mereka. "Larilah denganku…" Mata Kyuhyun melebar mndengar kata-kata Siwon. Lari? Melarikan diri? Matanya mencari kebohongan di sorot mata laki-laki yang sedang mendekapnya. Namun, laki-laki itu serius, Siwon tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kau bercanda…" Ucap Kyuhyun menanggapi pernyataan Siwon. "Kau sungguh-sungguh bercanda Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun getir. "Kumohon... Katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda..." Pinta Kyuhyun pilu.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu. Aku mencintaimu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kita pergi bersama.. Kita pergi ketempat hanya ada kita berdua…." Siwon membisikan kata-kata itu sembari mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Siwon dapat merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya, melodi yang membuatnya tenang.

"Pembohong… Jika kau mencintaiku sebegitu besar, kau tidak akan menikah dengan perempuan itu…" Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar berusaha melepaskan diri, mendorong bahu SIwon, menatap mata namja itu dengan sorot matanya yang lelah.

"Bicara untuk dirimu sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pernah bilang kau akan selalu mencintaiku. Tapi apa? Saat aku kembali ke Korea, kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu." Siwon mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pahit, sakit, hatinya sakit. "Benar, aku dulu mencintaimu, dan aku mengatakannya padamu, berkali-kali. Dan kau tidak pernah menanggapinya. Kau selalu dingin. Dan kau juga tidak mengatakan apapun ketika kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan gelar Mastermu di London. Aku bukan pembaca pikiran. Aku juga bukan orang yang mampu menebak isi hatimu, Siwon. Apalagi dulu kau selalu bertingkah seakan aku adalah keberadaan yang mengganggu hidupmu, cerewet dan menyebalkan. Orang yang selalu mengganggumu karena terlalu memperhatikanmu, bukan? Katakan padaku, bagaimana aku bisa menebak kau menyukaiku juga dengan semua tingkahmu?"

"Tapi kau masih mencintaiku. Dan aku juga mencintaimu, itulah kenyataannya sekarang Kyuhyun."

"Ya, dan dia juga sangat mencintaiku. Dia selalu ada untukku ketika kau tak ada, dia selalu ada disisiku ketika kau mengacuhkanku, dia selalu baik padaku.."

"Aku lebih baik." Siwon memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan kompetisi untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih baik dari siapa. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri denganmu karena kau sudah memiliki anak, kau memiliki istri, demi Tuhan, kau sudah berkeluarga,Siwon. Mereka mencintaimu, mereka membutuhkanmu. Kau sekarang adalah seorang ayah. Dan aku akan tetap bersamanya. Jangan egois. Kita sudah berakhir. Kita bahkan tidak memiliki sebuah awal… Kau harus mengerti itu.. Inilah yang disebut kenyataan..." Kyuhyun seukuat mungkin berusaha untuk tidak terisak didepan Siwon. Dia harus kuat. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan Siwon,sesakit apapun hatinya sekarang.

Kyuhyun segera berpaling, membuka pintu, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dia keluar dari ruangannya, ketika tangan Siwon menyentaknya keras.

"Kau benar. Kita sudah berakhir. Aku memang egois. Aku yang memikirkan tentang KITA yang egois. Kau puas, Kyu? Semoga harimu menyenangkan dokter Cho." Ucap Siwon dingin, bahu kekarnya menabrak bahu Kyuhyun, melangkah pergi dengan amarah.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap nanar punggung Siwon. Kedua tangannya langsung membekap mulutnya erat-erat. Kyuhyun terisak. Perih hatinya sudah tak tertahan lagi. Kyuhyun bersandar di balik daun pintu ruang kerjanya. Berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun benci mencintai Siwon sepeti ini. Mencintai laki-laki itu tidak memberinya apapun kecuali kepedihan yang seakan merajam jiwanya. Cinta yang selalu dirasakannya sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih sama-sama belum dewasa. Tidak ada akhir yang bahagia jika dia mencintai Siwon, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Hanya akan ada penderitaan, perasaan bersalah, kerinduan yang menyesakkan dan kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang. Dia tidak bisa terlarut dalam kesedihan. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Dia harus bersiap untuk pasien berikutnya, kemudian pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk makan malam dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, seseorang yang selalu berusaha memahami dirinya tanpa Kyuhyun harus meminta, seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Seseorang yang tidak malu dengan hubungan mereka yang sesama namja. Seseorang yang sangat mencintainya dengan penuh ketulusan, dan seseorang yang hingga detik ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang tak beperasaan karena belum mampu mencintainya dengan hatinya. Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : First chap. Oh iya. No GS, masih dengan boys love. Dan masih dengan M rated nya. *tepuk jidat.

Mungkin untuk yang sudah membaca English versionnya akan menemukan beberapa perbedaan di detailnya, tapi untuk garis besar cerita akan saya buat sama.

Cheers,

Shixiel/ at sevinnevien


	3. Behind your back

_**Hi! Just for your information, saya sudah pernah publish ff ini dengan judul yang sama 'Love and Life Cycle' on Aff undername MinYeonRin in English sampai chapter 7 untuk saat ini, but just because I do want to make the Indonesian version of it, saya mengubahnya menjadi versi Indonesia dengan beberapa perubahan. So I don't do plagiarism or stuffs. :)**_

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun (Slight: ChangKyu-WonYoung)

Disclaimer : Sadly they are not mine, but WonKyu belong to each other.

Other Casts : Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Sooyoung (SNSD)

Warning : Boys Love , no GS, Typo(s)

3064 words

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa_

* * *

Café itu terlihat penuh, suara gelas berdentingan, senda gurau dan obrolan berisik sedikit memekakkan gendang telinga, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Para namja itu sudah berada disana sejak satu jam yang lalu, menyesap wine mereka sembari menunggu kedatangan yang lain. Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Jung Yunho , Shim Changmin, Kyuhyun dan beberapa yang lain. Mereka adalah teman semenjak SMP hingga kejenjang SMA bahkan universitas, meskipun mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Tetapi Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon merupakan sahabat sedari kecil, tumbuh bersama di lingkungan yang sama. Mereka bertiga sangat dekat, namun itu dulu.

Siwon yang selalu bersikap acuh terhadap sekitarnya namun harus menanggung beban dipundaknya dikarenakan kondisi keluarganya yang membuatnya tertekan. Tuntutan sang ayah yang harus terpenuhi, nama besar yang harus dijaga dan segala macam tetek bengek seorang Choi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedari dulu mencintai Siwon, memuja dan mengejar penerus keluarga Choi itu tanpa lelah dan Shim Changmin yang merupakan sahabat keduanya, sangat menghormati Siwon untuk setiap usaha dan kerja kerasnya dan selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun lebih dari seorang teman semenjak mereka masih kecil. Tepat ketika mereka lulus dari universitas, Siwon memutuskan untuk mengambil gelar Masternya di USA selama dua tahun sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Korea. Siwon yang memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada sahabat yang menyayanginya, dan tanpa pernah benar-benar menjelaskan alasan dibalik tindakannya, sedikit melukai hati mereka, meski mereka tahu Siwon selalu mempertimbangkan apapun yang sudah menjadi keputusannya, tapi, salahkah mereka jika mereka merasa tidak dihargai sebagai orang terdekat Siwon? Apalagi perubahan tingkah laku Siwon sekembalinya dari USA, merupakan suatu kejutan tidak menyenangkan bagi mereka semua, terutama Kyuhyun dan Changmin, walaupun keduanya tetap mencoba untuk menerima Siwon kembali, memberikan waktu pada penerus Choi untuk mempercayai mereka dan berbagi penderitaan dan mimpi, selayaknya 'sahabat'. Satu hal yang mereka tahu semuanya telah berubah, detik dimana Siwon kembali menapakkan kakinya di Korea.

Dan saat ini, akhirnya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama disela-sela jadwal yang mencekik, pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan ribuan hal lainnya yang harus mereka jalani tiap harinya. Meski semua berubah, meski mereka sudah bukan pemuda-pemuda polos yang mengejar mimpi kanak-kanak mereka, namun mereka masih memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Dan kali ini adalah giliran Donghae yang mengundang mereka semua untuk berkumpul. Dan andaikata yang lainnya, jauh dilubuk hati mereka mengetahui kepelikan yang terjadi diantara Siwon-Kyuhyun-Changmin, mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak membicarakannya terang-terangan dan bersikap seakan tidak tahu apa-apa, menguburnya dalam-dalam dan menjadi topic yang tabu untuk diangkat terutama jika Changmin ada. Donghaelah yang mengundang Siwon dan Changmin mengingat dulu dia dan Siwon serta Changmin satu kelas dan satu jurusan saat mengejar gelar sarjana, dan Donghae tentunya juga mengundang Kyuhyun, terlepas dari statusnya sebagai kekasih Changmin, dia juga merupakan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyunlah yang terlihat selalu ragu untuk bertatap muka, apalagi di tempat umum dan bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain. Bagi Siwon, Kyuhyun lebih seperti narkotika, yang menjerat dirinya tanpa dia bisa mengelak. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, dengan mudah bisa membuat Siwon kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap gelasnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit, merasakan sensasi membakar di kerongkongan setiap ia meneguk minuman keras itu dan tertawa pelan acap kali Changmin melontarkan candaan khasnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berat untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini, bukan apa-apa, dia juga merasa bahwa keberadaan Siwon bisa sangat mempengaruhinya, seakan setiap jengkal kulitnya terasa tergelitik setiap kali dia dekat dengan laki-laki itu, memberikan sensasi dan rangsangan aneh yang sulit Kyuhyun ungkapkan. Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik.

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika kaki Siwon dengan tanpa 'sengaja' menyenggol kakinya di bawah meja. Pandangan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon yang mengepalkan tangannya, mencengkeram gelas wine yang ada ditangannya, caramel bertemu dengan obsidian, telinga kyuhyun bahkan tak mampu lagi untuk pura-pura antusias mendengarkan cerita perjalanan bisnis Changmin di Jepang beberapa hari lalu.

Tatapan mata penuh nafsu Siwon memancar jelas dari kedua bola matanya, membuat tengkuk Kyuhyun sedikit merinding. Mata itu seakan berkata bahwa ia ingin melakukan itu sekarang, detik ini juga, tak peduli bahwa ada Changmin, kekasihnya serta yang lain. Tatapan mata tajam yang selalu membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang tak terkendali.

"Changmin, bisakah kau bergeser sebentar? Aku butuh ke toilet…" Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Huh? Tentu sayang. Kau tidak apa? Butuh kutemani?" Tanya Changmin sedikit khawatir, kekasihnya memang terlihat lelah meski dia sedikit memaksakan diri untuk datang kali ini.

"Tidak apa, aku sendiri saja…" Kyuhyun menepuk paha Changmin, meyakinkan pemuda tinggi itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."Baiklah…" Changmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun berpamitan pada yang lain dan melenggang pergi tanpa sadar bahwa tatapan mata Siwon membuntuti sosoknya yang menjauh. "Kyuhyun tidak biasanya sedikit diam, aku takut dia sedang tidak enak badan.. Karena dia awalnya menolak datang.." kata Changmin sambil menengguk birnya, dari nada suaranya tersirat nada cemas yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Aku merokok diluar." Siwon mengangkat bahu sambil berdiri, sekedar memberitahu yang lain. Seketika Changmin menoleh kearah Siwon, berusaha mencerna perkataan temannya seakan Siwon baru saja membuat kesepakatan bisnis yang merugkan perusahaan sehingga membuat Choi Corp yang dimilikinya gulung tikar. "Kau paham kan jika Kyuhyun tahu kau merokok lagi, dia pasti akan menceramahimu habis-habisan? Kau lupa dia itu seorang dokter, Siwon hyung?" Tanya Changmin, alis kirinya sedikit terangkat.

Entah berapa kali Kyuhyun sudah memberikan 'ceramah' gratisnya tentang kebiasaan buruk Siwon, namun sekarang ini Siwon hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, karena kenyataannya justru kebiasaan buruk itu yang mampu merilekskan syarafnya yang tegang karena dihadapkan pemandangan yang membuat darahnya mendidih ketika Changmin mencium Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan tepat didepannya. Dan Siwon tidak punya hak apapun untuk menghentikan mereka.

Rasa sakit yang mendera lubuk hati Siwon ketika Kyuhyun, orang yang pernah bersumpah untuk selalu mencintainya justru berciuman denga orang lain sungguh tak tertahankan. Dia butuh rokok detik ini juga. Siwon mencabut sebatang rokok dari bungkusan yang ada digenggamannya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Ia mendorong pintu tersebut sedikit kears, menyebabkan angin berhembus kencang mengacak-acak tatanan rambut nya. Berjalan kearah sisi bangunan yang sedikit gelap. Siwon menghisap rokok yang telah disulutnya dalam-dalam , menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada dan membiarkan pikirannya menerawang bebas.

"Memikirkanku?" Siwon mendengar sebuah suara yang dia kenali-dia kagumi lebih tepatnya. Siwon mematahkan batang rokok yang tersisa dan melemparkannya ke tanah, menghembuskan kepulan asao rokok yang terakhir disesapnya.

"Siapa lagi yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghantui pikiranku dan dengan berani mempertontonkan kemesraannya dengan laki-laki lain didepan cinta pertamanya sendiri"

"Kaulah yang melarikan diri, Siwon." Yah, bukan Cho Kyuhyun jika dia tidak bisa bersilat lidah dengan Siwon. Benar, Siwon pergi meninggalkan semuanya, dia tidak memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun kala itu, dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, hanya memikirkan kebutuhannya, keinginannya, tujuan hidupnya.

Siwon langsung mendekap Kyuhyun ketika dokter muda itu berada dalam jangkauan tangannya, "Kau kedinginan, Kyu.." Ucap Siwon sambiil menghirup aroma di perpotongan leher Kyu.

"Well.. Kau bisa menghangatkanku.. Siwon…"

"Siwon menyeringai di kulit pucat Kyuhyun, menyesap sedikit kulit putih itu dengan giginya, menjilat, merasakannya dengan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, sentuhan jari-jari Kyuhyun di kulit Siwon membuat laki-laki bermarga Choi itu merinding, terlalu bersemangat agaknya. Siwon tidak pernah menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti, Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan memberikan efek menenangkan , lebih dari yang bisa didapatnya dari batangan rokok apapun.

Siapa yang mereka bodohi sekarang? Kyuhyun sadar dia sangat mencintai Siwon. Dan Siwon tahu itu, sangat jelas dikedua matanya. Kyuhyun disini, saat ini ada di dekapannya, meskipun dokter muda itu menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain dan meskipun Kyuhyun sangat paham bahwa Siwon telah menikah dengan orang lain.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Kyu, Changmin menunggu disana sedangkan aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang juga, tapi tidak di toilet ataupun ditempat kau bisa membeku kedinginan." Siwon menggeram, terlalu frustasi dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, lidahnya menjilat ujung bibirnya, menahan nafsu yang sudah ada diujung tanduk. Siwon mendekatkan Kyuhyun ketubuhnya, semua hal seakan menjadi berkabut seiring pergerakan bibir plumpy itu dibibir jokernya, rasa wine yang masih tersisa dibibir Kyuhyun, hasrat Kyuhun yang menjadi dan dominasi Siwon.

Bercinta dengan Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Siwon pikirkan saat ini.

Siwon merapatkan tubuh keduanya menyebabkan Kyuhyun mendesah pelan ketika kejantanan mereka bergesakan meski masih terhalang kain. Kyuhyun memelesakkan jemarinya kerambut Siwon, bibir dan bibir kembali bertemu, berpagutan, Siwon bergerak perlahan, menggesekan tubuhnya, memberikan friksi yang nikmat ketika kedua kejantanan itu kembali bertemu. Tangan saling mngeksplorasi, mengirimkan jutaan sensasi menyenangkan disekujur tubuh keduanya. Hingga Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun membuat pemuda bersurai madu itu menghadap dinding tembok.

Siwon membuka kancing celana Kyuhyun, membiarkannya terjatuh kebawah dan menyusupkan tangannya kedalam bokser Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeram, dua jari Siwon memasuki rektumnya tanpa pelumas apapun, memijat pelan dinding dalam rectum dengan ibu jarinya, menyeringai ketika Kyuhyun mendesah keras, menjerit tertahan, "S-siwon… s-sakit…." Keringat mulai muncul didahi Kyuhyun. Jari jari Siwon masih bergerak perlahan disana, lembab, hangat. Siwon menggigit bibirnya sendiri, 'Damn, Kyuhyun .. You are so perfect..' Batin Siwon.

"Ahhhh.." Kyuhyun bergetar, sepertinya Siwon telah menyentuh sesuatu disana, membuat Kyuhyun lemas seketika, Tangan kekar Siwon menahan perut Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun semakin membentangkan kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan pemandangan indah untuk Siwon. Siwon terus bergerak, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang pelan, Kyuhyun sedikit membekap sendiri kedua mulutnya, bagaimanapun mereka masih di tempat umum. Akhirnya, merasa tidak tahan lagi, Siwon melepas celana jeansnya,

Membebaskan penis besarnya yang sudah sangat tegang, dan lebih dari siap malah. Terlalu terdistraksi , Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar ketika Siwon sudah memposisikan penis besar dan merah itu di rektumnya, didorongnya perlahan-lahan penisnya masuk. Sedikit sulit masuk, meski Siwon sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan jarinya. Kyuhyun memang selalu ketat, tak peduli berapa kali mereka telah melakukannya. Dan Siwon dengan segenap kekuatannya dia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak, ketika penisnya dijepit keras dinding rectum Kyuhyun yang hangat, panas malah dan berkedut kencang, mengingat mereka masih diluar, disisi samping bangunan, dan hanya tertutupi taman dan kegelapan.

"Siwonhhhhhh….Ahh…." Kyuhyun mendesah, berusaha menggigit bibirnya sendiri, shit, justru adrenalin karena takut ketahuan bahwa mereka sedang bercumbu-bercinta ditempat umum membuatnya semakin terangsang. Perasaan penuh yang menyeruak di rektumnya membuatnya sedikit berjengit. Bisa dirasakannya dengan jelas penis besar Siwon (dan Kyuhyun akui jauh lebih besar dari standar kebanyakan) mengisi penuh rektumnya. Kyuhyun membutuhkan lebih, dia membutuhkan Siwon untuk bergerak dan memberinya kenikmatan.

"Hmmmpphhh" Mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar, ketika Siwon kembali bergerak dibelakangnya. Siwon menarik pinggulnya hingga hanya kepala penisnya yang tertinggal di dalam rektum Kyuhyun, lalu menghentakkannya dengan cepat ke dalam. Ia tarik lagi lalu hentakkan lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dan keras dari sebelumnya membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba meredam sendiri suaranya yang nyaris keluar dari bibrnya yang terbuka. Satu tangan Siwon bergerak kearah Tshirt Kyuhyun menaikkannya dan menggerayangi dada penuh dokter muda itu, bibir jokernya tak henti-hentinya menciumi bahu putih Kyuhyun, meninggalkan tanda-tanda kemerahan disana-sini. Tanda bahwa dialah pemilik Kyu.

"Ahnnnngghhhhh ….." Kyuhyun kembali mengerang tertahan. Penis Siwon yang bergerak keluar masuk dalam rektumnya dengan cepat seolah-olah menyodok hingga perutnya. Menggesek dinding rectum yang memijatnya keras, Siwon tanpa aba-aba meremas dada Kyuhyun keras, menyalurkan nafsunya yang memuncak.

"S-siwonh… ahhhhnnn… Ssiwonhhh… " Perasaan itu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Perasaan di mana penisnya terasa penuh dan sesuatu ingin keluar dari ujungnya. Kyuhyun merasa perutnya terhentak. Ia ingin mendesah. Ini sungguh nikmat, kenikmatan yang sedikit menyiksa. Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Pinggulnya sendiri masih ia gerak-gerakkan dengan cepat.

Tusukan Siwon semakin dan semakin keras. Penisnya yang berada di dalamnya berkedut-kedut. Dan Kyuhyun tahu Siwon akan mencapai klimaksnya sebentar lagi.

Siwon melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan satunya lagi mencengkeram dada Kyuhyun keras. Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya membabi buta.

"Nhhhhhnnnn" Kepala Kyuhyun mendongak ke atas dan tubuhnya serasa menegang, kedua tangannya kembali menutup mulutnya erat, berusaha meredam erangan yang mungkin tanpa sadar ia keluarkan. Aliran panas yang mengalir sepanjang rektumnya itu begitu nikmat. Demikian pula Siwon yang melepas klimaksnya sambil menggeram di leher Kyuhyun, memberikan kissmark terakhir disana.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam rectum Kyuhun masih tetap sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, dan dia membenahi pakaian mereka yang sedikit berantakan.

Usai berbenah, Siwon memandang Kyuhyun intens, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Kyuhyun kembali, merasakan jantungnya yang berdesir setiap kali dia bisa mendekap pujaan hatinya, dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, bukan dengan kelembutan, tapi dengan rasa posesif yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Siwon sambil mengambil kembali sebatang rokok dari pack di saku kemejanya.

Dan ketika Siwon hampir menyalakan rokoknya Kyuhyun mengambil batang itu yang telah terselip dibibir jokernya dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin, membuat Siwon sedikit melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Kyu yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum lembut. "Kebiasaan burukmu ini bisa membunuhmu perlahan, hyung.."

Siwon hanya bisa berdecak pelan. Tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kembalilah kedalam" Kyuhyun bergumam, mendekat dan meletakkan dahinya di dahi Siwon, sedikit berjinjit. Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bermesraan dengan Changmin. Aku harus pulang. Aku juga tidak tahu apa Sooyoung bisa menjaga Minho dengan baik atau tidak." Siwon menarik diri, tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang dingin. "Kembalilah kedalam sebelum Changmin benar-benar khawatir dan mencarimu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, pandangan matanya meredup, matanya hanya bisa kembali menatap punggung Siwon yang berjalan meninggalkannya di kegelapan. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau Siwon sudah menikah, memiliki anak. Siwon memliki keluarga tempatnya pulang, Siwon memiliki rumah untuknya kembali, dan Kyuhyun tahu dia seharusnya sadar, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa dikehidupan Siwon.

Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, seperti menelan rubuan jarum.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali masuk kedalam bangunan itu ketika Siwon justru berjalan ketempat dimana mobil kesayangannya ia parker dan mengemudi kembali ke rumahnya.

Besok akan lebih baik, pikirnya, dia bisa memiliki Kyuhyun selama yang ia inginkan. Changmin akan pergi untuk perjalanan bisnisnya lagi selama beberapa hari. Dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya. Pada akhirnya Siwon sadar, dia tetaplah pecundang, yang mencoba memiliki seseorang yang bukan miliknya, yang merupakan milik orang lain.

Ditempat lain, Kyuhyun justru merasa hatinya mulai digelayuti perasaan bersalah saat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Changmin yang terlihat sedang terlibat pembicaraan seru dengan teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi bagian dari group itu, tidak tanpa merasa bersalah, tidak jika mereka suatu saat mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dibelakang punggung Changmin. Dan Kyuhun tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai suatu saat nanti Changmin akan menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa dan tersakiti. Kyuhyun tidak dapat membayangkan itu semua. Akan lebih baik dia membunuh dirinya sendiri ketimbang menyakiti hati Changmin, seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus sedari awal.

"Kyuhyunnie~~" Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang dan berjalan lebih cepat kearah mereka, Changmin mengangsurkan segelas wine untuknya, "Pinot Noir, kesukaanmu.." Kyuhyun mengambil gelasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Changmin, menyesap minuman itu perlahan, mengecap rasa pahit manis di lidahnya, seakan menenggelamkan persaan bersalah yang masih disana. "Kau tidak apa sayang? Mukamu terlihat sedikit merah. Apa kau kedinginan atau demam?" Changmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

_**How Kyuhyun wished he could just give his love wholeheartedly to this person. Why it had to be Siwon he loved him so much. Why it couldn't be this person instead?**_

Airmata Kyuhyun hampir menyeruak, kenapa dia tidak bisa memberikan hatinya pada orang yang ada didepannya ini? Kenapa justru Siwon yang dia cintai dengan seluruh hatinya? Kenapa bukan orang ini saja?

"Kau sakit sayang? Kau ingin pulang?" Changmin bertanya, terlihat jelas raut kekhawatiran disana. Kyuhyun menggeleng, kedua tangannya menyentuh tangan Changmin yang ada diwajahnya, mengusap dan menggenggam erat tangan itu kemudian melepasnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Changmin.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Changminnie.. Aku hanya sedikit kedinginan. Kita seharusnya disini untuk bersenang-senang, kan?" Kyuhyun meyakinkan Changmin, dia tidak sakit, dia hanya merasa,kesepian… Meski dengan Changmin disisinya. Hanya keberadaan Siwon yang mampu membuatnya tidak merasa begitu.. sendiri.. Perasaan bersalah kembali hadir. Astaga bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir demikian, batin Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung pergi keluar untuk merokok. Mungkin dia tidak mau kau berteriak padanya jika ketahuan ia mulai merokok lagi. Tapi tidak ada yang melihatnya diluar, mungkin dia langsung pulang.." Jelas Changmin.

"Tidak masalah, kita tetap bisa bersenang-senang tanpa Siwon hyung. Lagipula, mungkin keluarganya membutuhkannya saat ini.." Kyuhyun berharap semoga Changmin tidak menangkap getir yang terkandung disuaranya.

"Baiklah.." Changmin mengiyakan, dan namja tinggi itu tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mencium pipinya. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk berselingkuh dariku dengan Siwon hyung kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Changmin tergelak "Membayangkan saja membuatku ngeri,Kyunnie ah... Kalau akan berselingkuh, aku akan mencari yang manis sepertimu. Tapi sayang, hatiku sudah terlanjur kau ambil..."

"Gombal.." Kyuhyun tertawa. Andai Changmin tahu… Bahwa Kyuhyun sendirilah yang berselingkuh. 'Benar Changmin, kau memberikan hatimu padaku, sedangkan hatiku justru ada ditempat lain...' Batin Kyuhyun miris.

.

.

.

Siwon berdiri di kamar anaknya, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencim lembut kening Minho. "Mimpi indah Minho.."

Memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak putra semata wayangnya, Siwon keluar dari kamar anaknya dan duduk di sofa, secangkir espresso ditangannya.

Siwon mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, matanya memicing. Dia terlihat cantik, selalu cantik. Rambut coklat gelap panjang membingkai wajah ovalnya, bahkan pakaian yang dikenakannya dirumah juga terlihat elegan dan classy disaat bersamaan.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Siwon datar.

"Kerja." Balas wanita itu tidak kalah dingin. Tidak repot-repot mengucapkan salam terhadap suaminya atau berlaku manis.

"Minho dirumah sendirian seharian ini. Seharusnya kau ada dirumah, menjaganya. Bekerja tiap hari , bahkan tidak pulang berhari-hari, kau ini seoarng ibu, Sooyoung. Dimana tanggung jawabmu terhadap Minho?" Siwon tidak pernah membenci istrinya, dia hanya tidak mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengesampingkan tanggung jawabnya terhadap Minho.

Sooyoung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam, "Lihat siapa yang bicara disini. Jangan pernah berani-berani bicara tentang tanggung jawab, Siwon. Apalagi tentang keluarga. Bullshit, kau tahu? Yang kau mau hanya Minho kan? Ambil, dia milikmu." Sooyoung melangkah pergi, membanting pintu dibelakangnya, tidak peduli apakah Minho akan terbangun atau tidak.

"Kita tidak pernah saling mencintai Siwon.."

* * *

_A/N: Maaf karena tidak sempat untuk membalas review yang masuk satu-satu. Untuk yang ingin membaca versi bahasa inggrisnya bisa langsung google MinYeonRin Love and Life Cycle disana juga ada beberapa karya saya yang lain dalam bahasa Inggris, untuk review, bahasa apapun boleh :3 Asal jangan hangul atau semacamnya… *0* _

_Oh iya, untuk WonKyu day, saya akan mencoba update semua FF(s) , but, just in case tidak cukup waktu, saya ingin tahu FF mana yang readers inginkan untu saya ketik terlebih dahulu. :3_

_Thanks all, _

_Love you always_

_ShixieL/ sevinnevien_


End file.
